1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, the present invention relates to containers, and to methods of using containers. In another aspect, the present invention relates to containers for transporting food and beverages. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to containers for transporting food and beverages which include a beverage retention well. In still another aspect, the present invention relates to containers for transporting food and beverages that include beverage retention wellS which may be utilized when the container is in an open or a closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been several attempts in the prior art to provide for functional containers and trays for carrying food and beverages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,081 issued Aug. 4, 1998, to Bates, discloses a multiple product container having at least one tubular compartment disposed adjacent a tray compartment. The tubular compartment having at least one aperture at its top most portion for extraction of an elongated product and retention of the elongated product in an upright disposition. A tear strip further facilitates removal of the elongated product from the tubular compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,747 issued Apr. 27, 1993, to Stuart et al. discloses a blank and carry-out tray for carrying a variety of food products. The tray is capable of transformation from a storage condition of a substantially flat configuration to an erect and upright useable condition by manipulation of a plurality of foldably connected portions that move similarly to a parallel linkage arrangement and which are provided with a locking mechanism that automatically lock the tray in its upright and useable condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,119 issued Aug. 12, 1975, to Roccaforte discloses a carton with a lid hingedly attached and integrally formed apertured platform foldable inside of the carton tray and spaced parallel to and above the bottom of the tray with a hinged lid having side flaps foldable down over the tray to make a complete enclosed carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,327 issued Feb. 9, 1960, to Kirkeby discloses a lap tray including a spaces and holders for various food containers, utensils and condiments formed with a cover, and an adjacent container area for holding containers of various heights.
In spite of these advances, there is a need for improved food and beverage containers, which do not suffer from the deficiencies of the prior art.
There is another need in the art for food and beverage containers which allow for the convenient transportation of a beverage and food, and to methods of using same.
There is even another need in the art for food and beverage containers which allow for the upright retention of a beverage when the container is in the open and closed position.
These and other needs in the art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification and drawings.